


啊噢

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 旧文搬运之遗珠。HP视角，纪念海德薇小短篇。
Series: 原著向小短文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978





	啊噢

小阿不思出生的时候很安静，没有哭泣。我站在病房外，从治疗师手中小心翼翼地接过这蜷在襁褓中的小家伙的时候，他微微张开了嘴巴，对我说了第一句话：

啊噢。

那时候，我忙着感谢梅林和金妮，并没有察觉到这句话带给我的那一阵莫名的熟悉亲切是来自何处。

可是今天，在我和金妮，好吧，连同詹姆，一起第无数次试图教这个小家伙开口说话的时候，我终于再次被回忆击中。

我对小阿尔说，叫爸爸，爸——爸。

然后头顶被敲了一记——金妮的杰作，只好改口，跟金妮一起引导那怀里的小娃儿说，叫妈妈，妈——妈。

詹姆试图教会他的弟弟说“梅林的蛋蛋”，发现这太难了，只好改教“詹姆”，可是小家伙张着碧绿的大眼睛，看来看去就是不肯说话。

直到我失去耐心，作势要把他连同那小小的、包裹着他的身子的被子一同掼到床上时，小东西才终于开了尊口：

啊噢。

我终于再次被回忆击中。

“啊噢”是海德薇对我说的第一句话，也是她对我说过最多的一句。

从我在海格手里接过她的笼子那一刻起我就养成了跟海德薇聊天的习惯，因为她从不像佩妮姨妈或者弗农姨夫那样，我一说话就会条件反射地大吼大叫。在我去上霍格沃茨之前的那一个月，我跟海德薇说的话比我11年以来说的都要多。从没有人这样耐心地听我说这么多的话，我跟她从达力有多蠢聊到弗农姨夫有多胖，聊到我身上发生的那些奇奇怪怪的现象，聊到我从未见过面的父母。

“我真想见到他们，海德薇，让我给什么都行。”我没来由地一阵伤感，手里还捏着自己的一只袜子。

“啊噢。”海德薇说，圆溜溜的大眼睛死死地盯着袜子上的蜘蛛。

上了霍格沃茨后，我有了朋友，有了吃不完的食物和写不完的作业，还有那么几个不为难我就活不下去的人，闲来无事就要试图杀我一回。海德薇却依然是唯一一个肯耐心安静听我说话的，从没有第二个。

“罗恩跟我闹掰了，海德薇，我看得出赫敏想劝我们和好，我也想，可是他不肯。”我坐在湖边啃着风干的面包和冷掉了的鸡腿，远远地看着罗恩和西莫、迪安还有一帮同学从城堡出来，显然是刚吃完热腾腾、又软又香的早餐。

“啊噢。”海德薇说着，顺嘴啄走了我手里最后一块面包屑。

小天狼星死后我有意无意地躲避着所有的人，害怕跟他们谈到小天狼星，害怕直面自己内心深处的自责，因为某种程度上，在我狂暴地砸了邓布利多的办公室以后，残余的理智告诉我，我才是那个该被砸碎了的人。

“是我太冲动了吗，海德薇，如果他们都明白过来，是我害死了我最后一个亲人，可怎么办呢？”

“啊噢。”海德薇温柔地用头蹭着我的脸，蹭了我一头的白色绒毛，看上去老了十岁。

她总是用同一句话答复我的做派也让我恼火过，有时候甚至比马尔福和斯内普带给我的恼怒要多。

“喂，我到底要不要跟金妮说我不想让她跟迪安在一块？”

“要是我去追求金妮，那罗恩又不跟我说话了怎么办啊？”

“你说话啊死鸟！我要是被金妮拒绝了是不是就丢人了？”

海德薇眯起眼睛好笑地看了我一眼，说，“啊噢。”怕丢人了？小男孩，啧。

我就知道她是这个意思，于是我气愤地揪了她一根头毛，她两周都没理我。

我的举动让海德薇生气了好久，怎么哄都哄不回来，直到邓布利多被斯内普杀死，学校里陷入一片悲恸，我才又在空无一人的宿舍里看到她用翅膀拍打着窗户。

“啊噢。”她跟我打招呼，收起翅膀钻进我怀里，我把脸埋在她的羽毛里，眼泪流了下来。

“他们都一个个地离开我了，海德薇，”一个月后，德思礼一家从女贞路离开，我照例往海德薇的笼子里投了几颗猫头鹰食。“爸爸，妈妈，小天狼星，还有邓布利多，我终于要一个人面对他，是不是？不再有任何人挡在我面前。”

“啊噢。”海德薇难得地转过头了，伸出嘴巴啄了啄我的手心，却没有吃那几颗猫头鹰食。

我笑了笑。“是啊，我还有你呢，海德薇，你不会离开我的。”

几小时后，一个杀戮咒直奔我而来，就在那一瞬间，海德薇挡在了我面前。

而下一秒，她离开了我。

“啊噢。”我张开麻木的嘴唇，替她说出了最后一句话。

“啊噢。”小阿尔又说了一次，詹姆和金妮都高兴地看着他。

“他是个聪明的小伙子，是不是，哈利？”

“得了吧，我记得爸爸说过我第一次开口说话说的是‘该死’呢，这词儿可比小不点儿高级多了。”詹姆愤愤不平地挥舞着拳头。

“你爸爸是骗你的，你第一次说话说的是‘呸’。”金妮白了詹姆一眼，起身去了厨房，詹姆跟在她后头，还在急吼吼地追问个不停。

“啊噢。”我低声回应了小家伙奶声奶气的说话，“等你上霍格沃茨了，爸爸也送你一只猫头鹰。”


End file.
